User blog:Raizuken/Raizuken, The Traveler's Fist
Raizuken is a support type champion which can also function as a mini mage or mini tank. Background: Raizuken was born in a mystical town near an active volcano. He was son of the town's local mage and blacksmith. At an early age he wanted to join the League but was told to stay in school. He grew to train his prowess in a secret cave near the volcano where he would learn to control the power of Fire. After going on a task for many days, he would later find out that his town had been ravaged by a group of Noxian bandits, leaving no trace of any survivors. He would soon later find one of her mother's knitting to find a robe made for him. He would travel to many places around the world for many years, learning the power of Earth, Wind, Water and the most recent one, the power of Lightning. He would soon later come back to his broken town to visit the old volcano which has died down ever since the town was destroyed. He would then come by his father's workshop to find a bag of money encased with it a letter for him. It contained a magical staff made from the ash of the volcano's last eruption which would be the weapon he was given to use in the Fields of Justice. He then cried manly tears and proceeded to the League, not without cleaning up his town for new life to begin in it. "Even in the smallest of seconds, many events can happen"- Raizuken SKILLS Passive: Traveler's Presence Raizuken shares knowledge and mystical water with fellow teammates increasing HP by 100/200(level 5)/250(level 12) for himself and half to all other allies. Additionally being close to Raizuken grants you 10(level 1)/15 (level 7) Armor, M.res 1000 radius 1st skill (Q): Meteor Splash 60/100/160/200/260 Magic damage (.45 Ap scaling) 13/12/11/10/9 seccooldown 40/45/50/50/50 mana cost 60% slow 2.5 second duration AoE Radius:500 Raizuken summons a ball of fire at a target location slowing enemies in the area. (Q) Energized Mode: Lava Flow 120/190/280 magic damage (.4 Ap scaling) 6 sec cooldown 70/65/60 mana cost 40/80/110 (.1 per AP) magic damage per second 75% slow on the area, 60% persistent slow after 3 seconds AoE Radius:400 Raizuken bursts an area with lava that lasts 3 seconds dealing damage upon impact and persistent damage in the area,additionally slowing enemies within and after leaving the area of effect. 2nd skill (W) Earth Pound Passive: Nearby allies gain 5 increased armor and m.res. Casting a skill wil make Raizuken's attacks splash for 50% for 3 seconds (will not work against structures) 50/100/130/170/220 Physical damage (.55 per bonus AD) or a shield to allied champion. If it collides with an enemy champion it will stun them for 1.5 seconds 80 mana cost, 15/14/13/12/11 second cooldown Raizuken releases a skillshot that collides with the first enemy champion or allied champion it hits. Stunning enemies or shielding allies. (W) Energized Mode: Earth Casing Deals 80/160/250 (.55 per Bonus AD) Physical damage and stun for 1.5 seconds to targeted enemy champion or shields allied champions for 100/200/300 (.55 per Bonus AD) Shield strength. It will also create impassable terrain around targeted enemy champion for 1 second. It cannot create impassable terrain more than once every 10 seconds. 100/110/130 mana cost 10 second cooldown, Radius of terrain:200 Raizukens releases earth to a target stunning or shielding them. Enemies shall also be trapped inside a ring for 1 second. 3rd skill (E): Whirlwind Rush 30/60/90/120/150 (.6 per AP) Magic damage 50/60/80/90/90 mana cost, 18/17/16/15/13 second cooldown, AoE Radius 400, Range: 650 Raizuken blinks to a target area dealing damage on the point of impact. (E) Energized Mode: Wind Tunnel 80/140/220 (.6 per AP) Magic damage 20% Armor and Magic Resist Shredded for 5 seconds 110 mana cost, 13 second cooldown, Range: 700, Radius of AoE: 300 Raizuken breaks down his body into a strong gust of wind to dash to a target area reducing the defences of all targets in his path. Ultimate ® Energize! 100 mana cost, 80/70/60 sec cooldown Passive: Raizuken gains 5/10/15% increased M.Speed Active: Raizuken gains 100/200/400 max mana and regains the same amount of mana instantly. He also gains Lightning Storm. Additionally all of Raizukens skills become new and his passive now gives all allies the full HP amount. Lightning Storm:30/60/90 (.3 per AP) Magic damage per second for 5 seconds. AoE Radius: 450 Category:Custom champions